


I'm Perfect

by Jind0r1



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, discontinued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jind0r1/pseuds/Jind0r1
Summary: Imperfect/ɪmˈpəːfɪkt/not perfect; faulty or incomplete.In which Jinsol teaches Jung eun that being imperfect is perfectly okay
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	I'm Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! This is a long Lipsoul fic that I have written! I hope you'll enjoy!

_**This work is currently undergoing re-writing and editing.** _

_**Please check the author's twitter (J@/Jind0r1) for updates on this work.** _

_**Thank you for reading my work and have a nice day!** _

_**If you have any questions for the author, please access the curious cat link in the pinned tweet of the author's account.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! If you enjoy 'I'm Perfect' Let me know how you feel by commenting below! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!  
> Follow me at the followings,  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Jind0r1)  
> [AsianFanFic](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/2049217)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/Jind0r1)


End file.
